The increasing popularity of mobile computing devices has led many developers to create applications to execute on such devices. Many mobile device applications employ information regarding the user's location to provide context-based or location-based information to the user. However, in some cases it may be difficult to determine information regarding movements of the user while the user is carrying the device, due to imprecision.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.